the distance
by thezqueen
Summary: sequel to ‘the difference’
1. preview

**so basically this is gonna be like a sneak peek at some scenes that will happen later in the story. cool? **

**okay, let's do this.**

**Zach's POV **

The director looked at me as I stood before his desk. His gaze made me want to shift from foot to foot anxiously, but I kept my mask up and stood still.

A knock resounded through the room followed by a slight creaking sound, indicating that the door was being opened.

"Sir, here are the others you called for," the secretary said, honey dripping from her southern accent with every word.

The director nodded at the secretary in acknowledgment, before signaling to the other agents, waving them in.

As they stood next to me, I realized that it was _them_. The only people that I trusted in this world, the ones that were there for me, my friends.

As we stood there, the director looked out at us. He had chosen us for a reason, our range of skills being extensive. Bex and Grant, the strength, the fighters. Preston and Macey, the masters of disguise and our connections. Liz and Jonas, the hackers, the nerds, the smart ones. Then me, the fighter, the stealth, the speed and agility, the leader.

He needed a team to complete a job, a hard one by the looks of it.

"I have a mission that requires a team," he told us, "If you choose to accept, you are that team."

He grabbed a remote from his desk and tossed it from hand to hand before continuing on,

"This mission will be one of, if not, the hardest of your career. We have had to deal with a similar situation before, and using all of our resources, we still didn't succeed. I have faith that you skills and connections will give you an advantage in this case."

He stood up and clicked the remote towards something behind us. We turned and saw a TV screen. It held a grainy picture on it, but I could still decipher the figure standing in the frame.

_No. _

_No, no, no._

_It can't b—_

_No. _

The Director's voice broke through my racing thoughts, as I felt the blood drain from my face, "Your mission, is to find her. Your job is to find The Chameleon."

**Zach's POV**

The hot, herbal liquid went down my throat in a scorching trail, before warming my insides. My tongue screamed in protest as I drank more from the mug determinedly.

I heard the clink of glass and granite, as someone shouted in victory.

I glared at Bex as she danced around the kitchen, hooting in victory. I set my mug on the counter and continued to glare at the Brit.

She looked up at me and laughed, "Awe, is little Zachy-poo upset?"

I huffed and crossed my arms, causing her to laugh again.

"Dearest Zachary, you should never _ever_ challenge a bloody British person to a _tea_ drinking competition," she chided, "I will always beat your bloody ass."

She started to laugh again, this time being joined by a light twinkling laugh that drifted from the staircase.

I looked and saw dainty, little Liz walking into the kitchen.

"Did you challenge Bex to a tea chugging contest again, Zach?" she asked lightly, "she always wins."

"I get it, I get it," I exclaimed, "never try to have a contest with a Brit that involves tea, they always win."

"Jesus Christ," I huffed, "can I get a break?"

I walked out of the room, the sound of their laughter following me, traveling down the hall.

**Zach's POV**

"Three O'clock," Bex's frantic voice cut through my comma unit.

"Guy in the blue coat, he's been trying to tail you for half an hour," she told me.

"I know and even if I didn't, would you have liked to mention this earlier? If you've seen him trying to follow me for the past thirty minutes, I might like to be informed," I muttered without moving my lips.

"Smart ass," I heard Macey murmur from somewhere near Bex.

I rolled my eyes as I kept walking. Strolling down the cobblestone streets, I took time to look at some of the vendors that lined the roads. That's when I saw it.

A man in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses, leaned against the wall of a building, arms crossed. He was obviously a spy.

_Damn_, I thought, _w__hat happened to being conspicuous?_

The whole cliche trench coat gave him away. Plus, the briefcase at his feet didn't help his _case_. **(ha couldn't help myself guys. pun was totally intended)**

I decided that it would probably be better if I stopped staring at him in plain sight, so I sat down at a corner cafe and got a mug of steaming tea. I watched him from my little table as he continue to stay still, arms crossed.

Suddenly, a body blocked my view as someone sat down in front of me. I looked up and my eyes met a pair of dull green ones.

The girl that sat before me wasn't stunning, but something about her made me think she was absolutely and perfectly gorgeous. She had red hair and a scattering of freckles.

She smiled at me and a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Susan," she held out her hand.

I took her hand and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Susan."

She sent another gleaming smile my way, "I saw you sitting all alone and thought someone as handsome as you shouldn't be sitting all alone," she bit her lip in a very familiar way.

I was surprised when I found my pants tightening ever so slightly. My eyes widened. I hadn't been turned on by anyone except Cammie.

I smirked at her and I could've sworn she rolled her eyes, but soon she covered her face with a hand as she giggled.

"You smirk a lot?" she asked with a knowing look showing in her facial features.

I smirked in response.

"My girlfriend says I smirk way too often," I told her.

She didn't look sad when I said I had a girlfriend, in fact a happy light went off in her eyes.

"Do you love her, Zach?" she asked.

I nodded, but then I realized something.

"I never said my name was Zach."

Her eyes widened by the slightest fraction as she realized her mistake.

"Who are you?" I questioned, leaning forward.

She bit her lip, "I miss you guys. I love you, Blackthorne Boy."

I blinked in surprise and she was gone. I stood up and looked into the growing crowd.

She was right under my nose and I missed her.

_Dammit_

I saw a single flash of dirty blonde hair as my Chameleon once again disappeared.

**okay guys there's some small** **sneak peeks at future chapters. **

**hope you enjoyed!!**

**i can't wait to get started with this story and build up the zammie relationship!!**

**please comment.**

**and feel free to pm me.**

**i'm bored as hell and my idiot** **asshole friend isn't helpful at keeping me entertained. so please talk to me.**

**thanks!!**

**ily guys!!**

**cOmMeNt**

**toodles**

**your loser**

**thezqueen**


	2. the assignment

**disclaimer : i own absolutely nothing. i'm just a girl with a plot and a manipulative mind. **

**Zach's POV**

I signed my name at the bottom of the report, before adding it to the growing stack of paper work. The finished pile was about half the size of the 'to do' pile, which was saying something considering the finished paperwork was as tall as my head.

_Bzzzzt_

"Agent Goode, the Director wishes to speak with you in his office."

"On my way."

_Bzzzzt_

The intercom on my desk went silent, and I set down my pen, sighing.

I just got back from a mission Taiwan, taking down a drug lord, and I just started the paperwork. You could say that I'm not looking forward to adding more paperwork to that 'to do' pile.

I went to the door, glancing one last time at the stack of paperwork, before walking out of my office.

The director looked at me as I stood before his desk. His gaze made me want to shift from foot to foot anxiously, but I kept my mask up and stood still.

A knock resounded through the room followed by a slight creaking sound, indicating that the door was being opened.

"Sir, here are the others you called for," the secretary said, honey dripping from her southern accent with every word.

The director nodded at the secretary in acknowledgment, before signaling to the other agents, waving them in.

As they stood next to me, I realized that it was _them_. The only people that I trusted in this world, the ones that were there for me, my friends.

As we stood there, the director looked out at us. He had chosen us for a reason, our range of skills being extensive. Bex and Grant, the strength, the fighters. Preston and Macey, the masters of disguise and our connections. Liz and Jonas, the hackers, the nerds, the smart ones. Then me, the fighter, the stealth, the speed and agility, the leader.

He needed a team to complete a job, a hard one by the looks of it.

"I have a mission that requires a team, a good one," he told us, "If you choose to accept, you are that team."

He grabbed a remote from his desk and tossed it from hand to hand before continuing on,

"This mission will be one of, if not, the hardest of your career. We have had to deal with a similar situation before, and using all of our resources, we still didn't succeed. I have faith that you skills and connections will give you an advantage in this case."

He stood up and clicked the remote towards something behind us. We turned and saw a TV screen. It held a grainy picture on it, but I could still decipher the figure standing in the frame.

_No. _

_No, no, no._

_It can't b—_

_No. _

The Director's voice broke through my racing thoughts, as I felt the blood drain from my face, "Your mission, is to find her. Your job is to find The Chameleon."

The manila folder felt heavy in my hands.

This folder would hold everything I needed to know for this mission. It would tell me who I'll be, what we're doing, what she was doing. It could tell me why she left.

I remember how she left, I knew the exact date and time. I knew everything except why.

I remember her dragging me blindfolded. I remember that day, everything about it.

The way her soft lips felt on mine, the heat shooting through my body as she kissed me. I remember trying to bring her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, but before I knew it, she was out of my arms.

I remember her whispering in my ear,

_"Count to ten and take off the blindfold. I love you, Zach."_

Those were the last words she said to me.

Those three words.

A promise.

A goodbye.

_I love you._

I remember all of that. I knew all the facts, except for why.

That why was in front of me.

All of it. It was here, in this manila folder, that I could get my answers.

"Zach, are you gonna open it or not?"

I heard a slap followed by Grant's groan of pain.

"Grant, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Bex whisper-yelled, "you know this is a sensitive subject for him."

I rolled my eyes scoffing.

"Don't scoff at me, mister, we all know that you're scared to open that folder."

"Nothing scares me," I told them, lifting the folder up.

I made sure the slight tremor in my hand wasn't visible, and I opened it.

They all crowded around me as I pulled out the contents of the folder, each and every one of them just as eager as me to know why.

Our eyes scanned over the first paper, put jaws dropping, one thought coming to mind.

_Shit_.

**its finally here, bitches!**

**first chapter is done. **

**(if we're being honest, i uploaded these in wattpad like three months ago. oop.)**

**honestly, kind of a crappy chapter, but whatever. i'm still a darn amazing person. (actually no)**

**hope y'all liked it. **

**i'm sorry for not posting it sooner. i had six hours of ap human geography to do over the** **weekend. SIX FUCKING HOURS. and i procrastinated and stayed up til theee am on sunday to finish it. i think i died and this is just my ghost typing to you.**

**anyways...**

**i'm gonna complain for a second. **

**i'm such an oklahoman, that whenever i try to type "talk" or "tall" it autocorrects to, get this**.

**y'all.**

**it's even corrected to y'alling before, and that's not even a word. **

**god, things like this make me want to leave this hell hole even more. **

**no offense to americans, but the** **british are superior.**

**okay. that's all. **

**thanks for reading, please vote and comment. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**your loser,**

**thezqueen**


	3. bloody hell

**i own nothing. *cries* but it's fine. i'm fine. i said i'm okay. **

I ran my hand through my hair, trying and failing to calm down.

_Holy shit, Cammie is an idiot._

"Bloody hell," Bex swore, "That...I...um...just bloody hell."

Her mission was level ten, Extremely Dangerous, and she had to go undercover in the Italian Mafia hierarchy, which was suspected to be the last remaining Circle splinter group. The Italian Mafia is known for their raw brutality. They show no mercy, no human emotion. Agents go in and they never come back.

I guess they thought that a Chameleon would have no trouble blending in.

_God, I hope they were right. _

I took a sticky note out of the back of the file.

"Operative Morgan has failed to meet her last two call-ins," I read out loud.

"She's MIA," Preston breathed, "and, guys, we have no idea how to find her."

Preston looked like Liz could knock him over, Cammie was his best friend. She brought him into the spy world, and now she was somewhere in it, hiding.

I looked up, "Looks like we're going to Italy."

—————

_Poke._

_Poke._

I turned over, away from the offending poker.

_Poke_.

"Macey, I swear, you better have a good reason for poking me at 3:27 in the morning."

"How'd you know I was the one poking you?"

I squinted my eyes open at an incredulous Macey.

"You're the only one with wickedly long nails on this plane."

The socialite rolled her ice blue eyes, "Whatever, _Zachary_, get your lazy ass up. We're here."

I stood up and looked over to see a snoring Grant. The plane tilted and I fell on my ass.

Tinkling laughter filled the McHenry Private Jet, as not only Macey laughed but Liz too.

I glared at both of them, "I hate you, McHenry."

She shrugged, "The feeling's mutual, doucebag, but we are about to land, and you're the only one who can wake up Grant, who's the only one safe waking up Bex."

I sat up straighter, rubbing my hands together, "I'm gonna need some water."

—————

We landed at the McHenry Summer Villa on the outskirts of Rome. Vineyards surrounded the big stone house, vines twisting and turning with grapes blooming.

We walked up to the house, a furious and very wet Grant trailing behind us. My method of waking him up was not appreciated, to say the least Bex was definitely amused.

The inside of the house was, and don't tell Macey I said this, she would try to trade designing tips or something, it was flawless. The high ceilings complimented the neutral colours of the furniture. Mrs. McHenry probably hired the best interior designer, held in her highest opinion, herself.

Liz and Jonas went to the dining table, setting up their computers. Grant stalked to his room, Bex laughing behind him. Macey was kissing Preston in the kitchen.

I sighed, sitting down at the table with Liz and Jonas. The file sat in front of me, things inside of here have to lead me to her.

They have to.

—————

**? pov**

Pain rocketed through me, sending needles of stiffness down my spine. My car crunched as a black SUV hit the passenger side at full speed.

I knew what lay to my left, the seaside cliff is popular with tourists, so I grabbed my gun and fired at my window. When a crack appeared in the window, I slammed my elbow into it, shattering it completely. I grappled my way out of the car, and rolled over the cliff. I twisted as I dived into the water, my car following a second later.

I surfaced in time to hear screeching tires race down the highway.

I guess they didn't believe me.

They think I'm the traitor, and that bitch just walks away.

I don't think so.

I will find you, Viola Martinez, and the Mafia will know of your lies.

—————

**okay, i know what you're thinking.**

**you're alive?!?**

**yes, i actually am alive. i know i haven't updated in like...forever.**

**but it's all good, right?**

**phew, no death from angry gallagher girl fans today.**

**if it helps y'all's comments helped me sit my lazy ass down and write a shitty chapter.**

**so, i don't know whether to say sorry or you're welcome.**

**so i'll just say this instead**

**I LOVE YOU**

**mwah**

**i know that lil' mystery pov might be confusing, but all will be explained. eventually.**

**your loser,**

**;)**

**thezqueen**


	4. marketplaces and races

**third person pov**

"When we factor in the times of death and response times, then we can figure out how far the could've gotten. Then that could lead us to their headquarters."

Liz snorted at Jonas, "But, Jo, people like this want to watch the results, they wouldve stayed near by and then left when the coast cleared."

"That means that they have hideouts all over this damn country," Zach sighed, throwing his head into his hands.

"Come on, Zach," Macey grabbed ahold of his bicep dragging him away from the table.

"Liz, Jonas, off the computers. We're taking a break," she called as she used her other hand to silence Zach's protests.

The four of them walked outside, well in Zach's case he was pulled, to find Bex, Grant, and Preston leaning against one of two luxury cars.

A spark of excitement rolled through Zach, they were beautiful cars.

He jumped out of Macey's grasp, "I call driving the Lotus!"

Macey scowled, "Dumbass."

It was too late, Zach was already seated in the black Lotus, the keys in his hand.

"How'd you get the keys?" Macey's voice was incredulous.

Zach shrugged, a smirk falling onto his face, "You're pretty easy to pickpocket, McHenry."

Another scowl fell on her face as she put on her sunglasses, sliding into the driver's seat of the other car. Bex took shotgun next to her and Liz hopped into the back.

Preston sat next to Zach in shotgun, while Grant and Jonas squished in the tiny back seat.

Zach started the car when wind rushed by him.

"Beat ya there, Goode."

Bex howled, and Liz, _dainty_ Liz, flipped them off with a "ta ta."

Zach raced after them, yelling over the wind.

"Where are we even going?!?"

Jonas answered, but their speed caused Zach to scream, "Huh?!?"

"We're going to the marketplace!"

"Oh, okay!!"

Zach turned sharply and Jonas and Grant slammed into each other with a groan.

"This isn't the way to the market, Zach!!"

"Sure it is, we're taking a shortcut!"

Jonas groaned as Zach turned sharply again, racing down the roads.

"I'm gonna be sick."

He retched and Zach and Grant screamed in unison, "NOT IN THE CAR!!"

————

Macey McHenry smirked as she pulled onto the cobblestone road, the engine purring softly.

There was no sign of the black lotus the boys were driving and therefore they won the race and the boys were far behind them.

She parked the car and they were walking down the street when suddenly she heard her name being called.

She turned and saw the boys sitting in a cafe with half eaten ice cream cones in their hands.

"Took you long enough," Zach said, taking another bite of the cone.

Macey's jaw dropped as she blubbered, "What..you..here..beat..how?"

Zach smiled, "Now, now, McHenry, close your mouth, wouldn't want to catch flies, dear."

She shut her mouth with a clack of her teeth and sent him a deadly look that he just shrugged it off, his signature smirk in place.

Macey's gaze softened as she saw the sadness through the small cracks in Zach's mask.

"We'll find her."

Zach nodded, "I know."

He sighed.

"I'm just hoping she'll be in one piece when we do."

————

**? pov**

I hissed as I plucked another piece of glass from my arm.

_This is nothing compared to what the Mafia will do if they find you survived. _

The voice in my head was right, and I grabbed a vase from the cheap motel table and threw it at the sunset orange wall.

My life was perfect before that bitch came along. She ruined it, and now it's time for payback.

"I will find you, Viola, and I'll see that the Mafia's traitor is sniffed out."

————

_hey, guys_

_how's it been? _

_please don't kill me. _

_i know i've been mia, but i promise i'm not dead. _

_it took me awhile to write this chapter and i'll try to keep to a more regulat schedule, but no promises. school is a pain in my ass. _

_and then there's jared. _

_FUCK YOU JARED. _

_alright, i'm good now. _

_ily._

_mwah_

_your loser, _

_;)_

_thezqueen _

_disclaimer : _

_i own fucking nothing kay? _


End file.
